1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lacrosse sticks and is directed more particularly to a lacrosse stick head having throat wall stiffening means, the stiffening means further serving as a ball stop member positioning means and still further serving to conceal an edge of the ball stop member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lacrosse sticks include head portions attached to stick handles. The head portion comprises a frame which includes a throat wall, side wall means, and a lip portion. Interiorly of the frame there is disposed a netting which includes a ball pocket. A ball stop member usually is affixed to the interior surface of the throat wall.
The frames of lacrosse stick heads are commonly made from plastic materials affording lightness and toughness to the frame. However, a problem that causes some concern in plastic frames is a lack of rigidity in the side to side dimension. Because of weight limitations, manufacturers are unable to compensate by simply substantially increasing the thickness of the frame walls.
In attempts to provide added rigidity to the frame, flanges have been molded on the outer side walls of the frames. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,260, issued Apr. 14, 1987 in the name of William H. Brine, Jr. illustrates several embodiments of frame side walls provided with flanges on their outer surfaces. However, placing a reinforcing rib on the outer surface of the throat wall is impractical because the throat area must be adapted to receive an end of a stick handle for connection to the head frame.
Another concern in the manufacture of lacrosse sticks is the placement of the ball stop member, which usually is of a relatively soft and resilient material. Typically, the ball stop member, which essentially is a soft rubbery-like pad, is secured by hand to the interior surface of the throat wall with adhesive. In fabrication of the head frame, the ball stop member frequently is misaligned with the upper edge of the throat wall, presenting a less than attractive appearance to a prospective customer and player, particularly if adhesive is in view. Even when aligned correctly, the upper edge of the ball stop member is exposed alongside the upper edge of the throat wall. Whereas the molded plastic frame generally presents a sleek and appealing appearance, the exposed ball stop member edge is of a different character and tends to detract from a otherwise stylish appearance. Adhesive inadvertently applied to the throat wall edge further detracts from the appearance of the head.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide the throat wall of the frame with means for increasing the rigidity thereof. Further, it would be beneficial if means were provided to facilitate the proper orientation of the ball stop member as it is being applied to the throat wall inner surface. Still further, it would be desirable to provide means for concealing the otherwise exposed ball stop member edge.